Cars 3: Born Racer
by NikChik-11
Summary: [Sequal to Cars 2: Voice of Truth] All Cheyenne wants to do is race, but there's one thing in the way, her father. She runs away from home, disobeys her father, and Mater and Braden find love? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Cheyenne is Born

**Cars 3**

**Chapter 1**

It was almost midnight, when Lightning busted into Doc's clinic.

"Doc, Doc!" He screamed. "DOC!!!"

"What do you want?!" Doc snapped.

"Sally's in labor!" He cried. He looked as if he were on the verge of panic.

"Calm down and get her in here!" Doc ordered.

Lightning raced as fast as he could to the Cozy Cone.

Twelve hours later Lightning was looking down at a beautiful, baby girl. She was red, with blue eyes, just like her daddy. Sally looked at Lightning and laughed.

"What do you say, daddy?" She joked.

He was silent for a moment, then said, "She's beautiful."

Just then, she fluttered open her little eyes, and started to cry.

"Whoops." Lightning said, making Sally laugh again.

"It's not your fault, that's just what babies do." Sally said, chuckling.

Sally tried giving her a pacifier, but she just spit it out. She tried giving her a bottle of oil, but she wouldn't eat.

"Girl, what's the matter with you?" Sally asked the crying child.

"Wait, I know how to get her to sleep." Lightning said suddenly.

He cleared his throat, then began to sing:

_May all your dreams bloom like daisies in the sun  
May you always have stars in your eyes  
May you not stop running on until your race is won  
May you always have blue skies _

_A dream is something all your own to keep within your heart  
To build on when you're glad or when your world's been torn apart  
A dream is something all your own that no one else can steal  
A dream is something you can make come real_

_May all your dreams bloom like daisies in the sun  
May you always have stars in your eyes  
May you not stop running on until your race is won  
May you always have blue skies_

And when he got done, the child was fast asleep. He turned to Sally, and smiled.

"How did you know that would work?" Sally asked.

"Hey, she's the daughter of Lightning McQueen, isn't she?" He replied. "My mom used to sing it to me." He explained.

"You're going to make a great dad." She said.

They went silent for a moment, then Lightning asked, "What are we going to name her?"

"I want to name her after the most beautiful car I know." Lightning said.

"Who? Yourself?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, you." He said, looking up at her.

"Me?" She repeated.

"Yea, let's name her Cheyenne. I always liked that name." He said thoughtfully.

"Ok, well, what about her middle name?" Sally asked.

"Well, what about one of your parents?" Lightning suggested.

"Ok, hmmm. What about Rebecca?" She asked. "That was my mom's name."

"Ok, I like that. Cheyenne Rebecca McQueen." Lightning said, smiling down at his new daughter.

* * *

**Woohoo! They got a daughter! Hey, sorry if I stole any names from anybody, if I did, I seriously didn't mean to. I haven't read that many stories, so… Anyways, please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: She should Race!

**Cars 3**

**Chapter 2**

It was 16 years later, and Cheyenne was outside at Willy's Butte, practicing.

_Ok, concentrate._ She told herself.

_Faster, faster, speed. I am speed._ She thought, remembering the stories about her father that she had heard.

"Float like a Cadillac, Sting like a Beamer!" She thought out loud, laughing to herself.

"Now, where have I heard that before?" A voice said from behind, startling her.

She turned to see Doc, who was watching her intently.

"You're a splitting image of your father, you know that?" He said, chuckling.

"Really? Thanks." She said happily.

"You wanna race?" He asked.

"You kiddin' me?" I'd love some competition!" She said enthusiastically.

"You think you could beat me?" Doc asked curiously.

"I can beat anybody." She replied confidently.

"Now, don't start acting like I used to." Said another voice from behind them.

They both turned to see Lightning, smiling at them both.

"I don't think anybody could act like you used to." Doc joked.

"Mind if I join your little race?" Lightning asked, ignoring Doc's remark.

"Sure, dad, but be warned. I am the daughter of Lightning McQueen!" She said, smiling her father's own cocky grin.

* * *

About two hours later, Doc, Lightning, and Cheyenne all pulled up to Flo's. They were still talking about the race that they had just had, when Sally pulled up beside Lightning.

"Lightning, we need to talk. I have to tell you something." She whispered.

"Ok, how about later tonight?" He suggested.

"Ok, I'm going back to the house." She told him, making her way back to their home behind the Cozy Cone.

"Boy, I tell you what, Miss Cheyenne! You look exactly like you daddy! You two are like twins, ya know, sept' for the fact that Lightning's older, and he's your daddy, not your twin." Mater said.

Mater liked to talk about the fact that Cheyenne looked exactly like Lightning, and sometimes, it sort of got on Cheyenne's nerves.

"Hey Cheyenne, you know what I think?" Braden piped up. "I think that you should become a race—"

"She's NOT racing." Lightning said sternly, cutting his brother off.

"Aww, why not? She'd be a great little racer!" Mater exclaimed.

"Because it's too dangerous!" Lightning shouted.

"Dad, please?" Cheyenne asked, giving her dad an exaggerated pout.

Lightning turned to face his daughter, and fell silent. Finally, after a few moments of them just looking at each other, he laughed, and said,

"I _invented_ that pout, do you really think that it's going to work on me?"

* * *

_Sometimes that girl can be a real pain in the axel._ Lightning thought, while driving home to see what Sally wanted.

_And where do you think she gets it from?_ He asked himself. _Her mom._ He answered with a laugh.

He entered the living room to find Sally, looking at something.

"Whacha doin'?" He asked in a playful tone.

"I'm just looking at baby pictures." She replied with a small sigh. "Remember Cheyenne's first car wash?"

"Yea, she wouldn't go in it, so we had to get Red to hose her down for us." Lightning said with a laugh.

The fell silent, reminiscing in their memories. Sally sighed, and put down the photos. She looked up into her husband's deep blue eyes, and said, "Lightning, do you miss the old days? You know, the one's where Cheyenne was just a baby?"

"I don't know. I guess…" Lightning said, obviously not knowing where this conversation was heading.

* * *

**Can anyone guess what Sally was getting at? I'll give you a hint, it sort of rhymes with eggplant. SORT OF. Well, anyways, that was pretty cool, right? Oh, and, just to clear something up here, Cheyenne's 16, Lightning's 39, Sally's 41, Braden's 37, and Mater's 60. I know, dang they're getting' old! Especially Mater, but in Cars 2: Voice of Truth, Lightning's 22, Sally's 24, Braden's 20, and Mater's 43. Sally got pregnant a year later, so add 16 years, and you got it! **


	3. Chapter 3: A Worried Dad

**Cars 3**

**Chapter 3**

"You're _pregnant_?" Lightning asked, amazed. "You mean, we're going to have another kid?!"

"Well, that's typically what pregnant means." Sally replied, rolling her eyes.

Sally had been feeling a little sick all week, so she went to Doc's only to find out that she was already 2 months pregnant.

Lightning parked beside her, and fell silent. He looked over at her, and noticed the worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Why do you think that something's wrong? Everything's fine! I mean, we're having another baby!" She said with exaggerated enthusiasm.

"I've been married to you for 17 years, and known you for 18. I know when something's bothering you." He said, looking into her eyes.

Sally just sighed, and looked at the floor. "I'm worried about the baby. I mean, I'm 41 years old! You hear all these stories about babies who were born completely mentally challenged, because their mother's were too old."

Lightning hadn't thought about that. He looked over at Sally, to see that she was crying. He quickly went to her side to nuzzle her reassuringly.

"Hey, it'll be ok. Don't worry." He said quietly. "No baby of yours could be mentally retarded." He said, watching her smile.

* * *

Cheyenne couldn't believe it. Her mom was pregnant! She was going to get a kid brother or sister. But she wasn't supposed to know yet, she had overheard her mom and dad talking about it. She had the nasty habit of ease-dropping on people, which, she guessed, she got from her father.

"Hey Cheyenne, you want to drive with me to Flo's?" She heard a voice from behind her ask. She turned to see her dad, who looked pretty nervous.

"Uh, sure dad." She replied.

"Cheyenne, how would you like to have a little brother or sister?"

"That'd be cool." She replied coolly.

"Well, that's good, cause you might get one."

"Mom's having a baby?" Cheyenne asked, pretending to be surprised.

"Yep."

"Cool." Cheyenne said, looking at her tires. Right at this moment, however, her mind was completely somewhere else.

"Hey, dad? C-Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um, sure." Lightning replied, looking up at his daughter.

"You know, I've always had this sort of dream…" Cheyenne started.

"Well, good. It's good to have dreams. Just follow it." Lightning said, smiling.

"Ok, I'll go tell Mack…" Cheyenne said, turning around.

"Wait, why would you need to tell Mack?" Lightning asked suspiciously.

"Because I need to tell him to sign me up for the entry race." Cheyenne said quietly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. You're not going to race." Lightning said frowning.

"Why not?!" Cheyenne asked angrily.

"Because I said so!" Lightning snapped.

"Why?!?!"

"It's too dangerous! You could get hurt, and I'd never… I'd never…"

"You'd never what?" Cheyenne asked, still frowning at her father.

"I'd never forgive myself." Lightning said, the angriness leaving his voice.

And with that last statement, Lightning left, leaving Cheyenne to think about what had just happened. She still wanted to race, and she wasn't going to let a worried father stand in her way…

* * *

**Sorry that took so long… I was grounded, again. I'm a bad, bad girl. Lol, so Sally's having another baby, Cheyenne's going to race, and Lightning's worried for the both of them. This is getting' good…**


	4. Chapter 4: Love at First Sight

**Cars 3**

**Chapter 4**

Cheyenne couldn't see. Nothing. It was raining way too hard. She barely saw a sign for a gas station, and pulled under the safety of the roof.

She noticed herself in the reflection of a puddle, and stared at herself for a moment.

_Man, this new paint looks good._ She thought, examining herself. Before she had left, she had gotten Ramone to paint her black, with thin red lightning bolts on her sides, and a silver 92. She made him swear not to tell anybody what he did.

She didn't want to run away, but she was so mad at her dad right now, it wasn't even funny.

"_No, no, no, no, no, no. You're not going to race." Lightning said frowning._

"_Why not?!" Cheyenne asked angrily._

"_Because I said so!" Lightning snapped._

"_Why?!?!"_

"_It's too dangerous! You could get hurt, and I'd never… I'd never…"_

"_You'd never what?" Cheyenne asked, still frowning at her father._

"_I'd never forgive myself." Lightning said, the angriness leaving his voice._

"What's the matter?" A voice said, interrupting her thoughts.

She turned around to see a silver Lexus SC, with green stripes along his sides, and stickers all over him.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." She said, looking back to the ground.

"You look like something's bothering you." He said, looking into her eyes.

_Wow, he has gorgeous, brown eyes._ She thought.

"I'm sort of lost…" Cheyenne said.

"Where're you headed?" He asked.

"I don't know. Do you know where the qualification race for the Piston Cup is?"

"You a racer?" He asked.

"Yea, well, I practice all the time, but I'm actually not supposed to be here…" She said, feeling herself start to blush.

"Yea, I know what you mean… I'm not supposed to be racing either." He said

"Why not?"

"Well, after my dad died, everything's kind of went downhill." He said, looking at his tires.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry." She said, she didn't know why she was apologizing, but she felt like she needed to say that.

"It's ok, my mom didn't exactly want me to race. She wants me to go to medical school." He said, making a disgusted face.

"My dad thinks racing is too dangerous." She said, mocking her father's voice.

"This is just my second year, but I can show you how to get there if you want…" He said

"By the way, I didn't seem to catch your name…?"

"It's Rebecca." She quickly answered.

"You got a last name?" He asked, laughing.

"Um, no. I can't exactly tell you that…" She said, not looking at him. She didn't want anybody to find out who she really was, and who she was related to…

"Ok, I guess I can respect that…" He said, smiling at her. "My name's Chris Hicks."

_Chris Hicks, Chris Hicks. Why does that sound so familiar?_ She thought, trying to figure out who he was.

"Chris Hicks, why does that ring a bell?" She thought out loud.

"Do you know Chick Hicks?" Chris asked.

"Oh Yea! That green car that my dad—" She started to say, forgetting that she hadn't mentioned who her dad was.

"That your dad what?" Chris asked, suspiciously.

"Um, well, um what were you saying about Chick Hicks?" She said, trying to change the subject.

"Yea, he's my uncle. He was my dad's brother." Chris said, still looking at her suspiciously.

"Yea, well, anyways." She said, trying to calm herself down.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me who you are?" Chris asked, driving a little closer to her.

She sighed, looking up to him. "If I tell you, do you promise to keep it a secret? You have to swear not to tell another soul."

"I swear." He said, smiling.

"My name's Cheyenne Rebecca McQueen." She said, sighing. It felt good to tell somebody the truth.

She thought that maybe he'd just turn around and leave, considering that she was a McQueen, but he just kept on smiling at her.

"Sooooo… You're Lightning McQueen's daughter?" He asked.

"Yea, but please. Don't leave, I know that I'm a McQueen, but—" She started to say.

"Why would I leave you? I said that I was going to show you to the Piston Cup, and I will." He said, inching a little closer to her.

"Really? But, I'm a McQueen, I mean, and you're a Hicks. Aren't we supposed to hate each other?" She asked, blushing again.

"Well, I'm not Chick, and your not you dad. So, as far as I'm concerned, I can like you if I—" He abruptly cut off when he realized what he was saying.

Cheyenne could see that he was blushing, and felt her own face starting to grow hot.

* * *

"Hey, Stickers." Sally said, pecking him on the fender. 

"What's the matter?" She asked, seeing the worried look on his face.

"I'm just worried, I mean, I'm a retired racecar, a soon-to-be father of two, and Cheyenne's giving me enough trouble as it is…" He said, sighing in frustration.

"Aww, she's a teenager. It's what they do." Sally said, laughing.

"Yea, well, I'm going to go check on her." Lightning said, heading towards Cheyenne's room.

He went in to find that Cheyenne wasn't there. He went out to Flo's to see it deserted, then went to Sheriff, to find out that he hadn't seen her all night.

"Sally! Sally, have you seen Cheyenne?" He asked frantically.

"No, Stickers. You were the last one with her." Sally said, coming up to comfort him.

"I know where she is." Lightning said angrily. "She went to that qualification race!"

"Now, Stickers. Don't go jumping to conclusions." Sally said.

"I'm going after her." He said, furiously leaving the room.

* * *

**Hey guys! Was that good? Talk about love at first sight… Hey let me tell ya'll a funny story, well it's funny to me anyways…**

**Ok, when we first watched The Incredibles, it was on DVD. That was when we first saw the previews for Cars. I was like, Wow, that looks so awesome! (Well I was thinking it) and Mater said something, and my parents were like, "Larry The Cable Guy is talking a TOW TRUCK?!" (They busted out laughing) My little sister liked Sally, I like Lightning, My mom likes Mater, and my dad likes that so called "little blue forklift", I keep telling him, "Dad, his name is Guido!" Anyways, that was just a stupid flash back that I remembered the other day, I would watch the previews again, but I have NO idea where The Incredibles is… whoops ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: First Kissed

**Cars 3**

**Chapter 5**

"Stickers! Stickers, wait." Sally said, driving to where she was in front of him.

"She's in a lot of trouble. I swear, she's gonna get it…" Lightning said, angrily looking at his tires.

"Stickers, please. Calm down." Sally said, nuzzling him comfortingly. "You have to realize something. She's YOUR daughter. She's not going to let anything get in her way of something she really wants. She's stubborn, and determined to win. She's just like you."

Lightning sadly continued to look at his tires, and sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"What's this _we_? She's YOUR daughter." Sally said, chuckling.

Lightning looked up at her, and raise his brow. "She's your daughter too."

"What did she get from me?" Sally asked.

Lightning thought for a moment, then replied, "Her speed."

This made Sally laugh to where she was almost crying. "Her speed? You're a _racecar_!"

Lightning just looked at her slyly, and smiled. "All those races we had up to Wheel Well, _you_ won."

"Come on, you're way faster than me." Sally said, rolling her eyes.

"You wanna race?" Lightning asked.

Sally sighed, then turned to leave. "I would, but I'm already worried about my child's mental health. I don't want to have to worry about it's physical health too."

Lightning followed her back to the house, and kissed her lightly on the fender.

"We'll look for her in the morning." Sally said, kissing him back.

"Yea, ok. I just…" Lightning said, that worried look back on his face.

"You just what?" Sally asked.

"I'm just worried about her." Lightning said, sadly closing his eyes.

* * *

Cheyenne noticed how quiet Chris was being, and solemnly looked up at him. He looked really uncomfortable, and kept glancing up at her. Cheyenne decided to try to spark up a conversation.

"Sooo, um, where exactly are we?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Chris looked up, and shook his head. "I don't know, are we still in Laughlin?"

"I think we just crossed the state line into California." Cheyenne said, grateful that he was talking again.

All of a sudden, Cheyenne felt nervous. She didn't know why she was nervous, she…just…was.

She didn't want to admit it, but, she sort of felt an —attraction, toward Chris.

They fell into another uncomfortable silence, and Cheyenne couldn't stand it anymore.

"H-Hey Chris?" Cheyenne asked suddenly.

Chris looked up, noticing her stuttering. "Yea?"

"I—I sort of… I want to… I…" Cheyenne started, trying her best to get her words out. She sighed in frustration, and looked down at her tires.

"Is… everything, ok?" Chris asked.

"Yea, yea. It's fine." Cheyenne said.

They drove on in silence for awhile, when Chris noticed a sign for a gas station.

"Hey, let's pull over." He said, driving towards it.

Cheyenne slowly followed, watching him as he drove. He went and got them both a quart of oil, and placed one in front of her. She sat there drinking it for a while, when she noticed that Chris was staring at her.

"You have a bug on your hood." He said finally.

"I do?!" She exclaimed, her face turning red.

He laughed, and smiled at her. "I'll get it." He said, getting a little closer to her, to help her.

He got the bug off, and just sat there in front of her for a moment, before inching a little closer. Before she knew it, she was locked in a kiss with him. He pulled away, and looked into her eyes.

_Did he just do what I think he did?_ She thought. She felt as if she had butterflies in the pit of her engine. His face quickly reddened, and he backed away.

"Um, so anyways… What were we doing?" He asked, not looking her in the eyes.

She was speechless. Still in shock, she just nodded, and said, "Mmhmmm…"

* * *

**Yay! They kissed... Awww :D Wazzint dat sweet? Please Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Baby, Baby

**Cars 3**

**Chapter 6**

"Doc! Doc, have you seen Cheyenne?" Lightning asked, driving up to the older car.

It was the next day, and Lightning and Sally had spent the whole morning searching the town for their daughter. They had just pulled up to Flo's, to ask if anyone had seen her.

"No son, can't say that I have." Doc replied.

"Great, just great!" Lightning cried, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"What's so great?" Mater asked.

"We think—We think that she might have ran away." Sally said, making everyone gasp. Ramone backed away from everyone, unnoticed. He guiltily slipped into his paint shop, hoping no one saw him leave.

"Why would she do something like that?" Linda asked from beside Doc. (Yea, I bet ya'll forgot that they were married. XD)

Lightning frowned. "I told her that she couldn't race, and she didn't listen. She just left!"

"Why don't you want her to race, anyways?" Braden asked.

"Cause I just don't! OK?!" Lightning snapped, making Braden jump.

"Ok, ok… No need to get angry." He said, backing away.

Lightning glared angrily at the ground. He glanced up, and noticed all the astonished faces, mixed with concern.

He sighed, regretting what he had just did. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just… I don't want her to."

"Why not?" Doc asked, pulling up slowly in front of him.

"You know how dangerous it is, Doc! I just… I just don't want her to get hurt." Lightning replied with a worried look.

Doc nodded reassuringly, while Mater pulled up next to Lightning. "We get it… She is you're only daughter, after all."

"Well……" Doc said, drifting off. Lightning looked down at his tires, shifting uncomfortably.

Linda's eyes widened, and Sheriff's mouth was hanging open. Flo let out a little laugh. Mater was just smiling like a total goof. His eyes suddenly got really big, and he gasped. "You mean, you and Miss Sally---?"

Lightning looked up, and sort of half-smiled. Sally rolled her eyes, and replied. "Yea, we're going to have another baby."

Everyone was quiet for a second, before all coming up and congratulating them.

"Way ta go, bud! Good work!" Mater said to Lightning, winking.

Lightning blushed, comprehending what Mater was insinuating.

"An' don't worry, we'll find Miss Cheyenne." He said, before driving away.

Braden came up, and congratulated them, and drove away, a little jealous.

Lightning saw the look on his face, and knew that something was wrong. He and his mother glanced at each other, wondering the same thing…

_What's his problem?

* * *

_

_Is this what I think it is? No, it can't be… Can it? Maybe… Hmmm, Let me see. _Cheyenne thought to herself.

She glanced over at Chris, and noticed that he had been staring at her. He quickly looked away, and blushed. She inched a little closer to him, and felt an unfamiliar light- hooded feeling. She gulped, and moved a little closer.

_Yep, just what I thought…. It's love. Looks like I have my first crush. _She told herself.

She looked back at Chris, surprised at how much she liked him. She couldn't help but notice the way that the sun gleamed on his roof, outlining him in gold.

"Chris?" She said suddenly, making him look back up at her.

"Yea?"

"Are we… going out?" She asked.

He smiled, looking a bit relieved. "If you want to."

She could feel herself begin to blush. She realized how much that she wanted him, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, I sorta, kinda… do."

This made him smile even bigger. He inched a little closer to her, and kissed her lightly on her fender.

* * *

**Awww, sweet. I have a few more chappies 2 go!!! So no worries Lmqcrazii95! Hakuna Matada! Now Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Heating Up

**Cars 3**

**Chapter 7**

**(finally)**

"Are we all set?" Doc asked everyone. It was the next day, and he, Lightning, Braden, Mater, Sheriff, and Ramone had all decided to head to California in search of Cheyenne.

They all started off, driving at a steady pace away from Radiator Springs. Doc glanced behind him, and noticed the worried look on Lightning's face. He dropped back a bit, so that he was beside him.

"Worried about her?"

Lightning looked up, nodding. "Her, and Sally."

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Doc said reassuringly.

Lightning suddenly got a stern look on his face. "Cheyenne won't when I get done with her."

Doc laughed lightly. "She is your daughter. Racing's in her oil."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Lightning asked, sighing.

"Lightning, what would you have done if Linda told you that you couldn't race?" Doc asked, looking him in the eyes.

Lightning frowned. "Don't you remember, Doc? I _did_ run away."

"Exactly." And with that, Doc drove back up front, leaving Lightning to think to himself.

_What? I didn't run away because she said no… I ran away because, because… why did I run away?_ Lightning thought, frowning. _Oh, right, my brother._ He cast a side glance at Braden, noticing the far away look on his face.

He caught up to him, remaining silent for a moment.

"What?" Braden asked, not looking up.

Lightning smiled a little. "I was just seeing if you wanted to talk… or something."

"Well I don't, so leave me alone."

Lightning remained by his brother, a concerned look on his face. He sighed when his brother completely ignored him, and looked down at his tires, watching them crunch beneath the asphalt.

"Lightning, am I ever going to have a girlfriend?" Braden asked suddenly.

Lightning looked over at him surprisingly, seeing how upset he looked. "What are you talking about? You've had girlfriends before…"

"But I always wind up getting dumped!" Braden suddenly exclaimed, getting stared at by the cars around them. He looked down embarrassedly, muttering sorry.

Lightning thought for a moment, watching his younger brother intently. "Well, maybe you're just too ugly… I don't blame them for hating you." And with that, he sped up a little, leaving Braden blinking confusedly at him.

Braden caught up with him, giving him a death look. "What? I thought you wanted to help me, not insult me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were too stupid…and ugly… to understand my super smart intelligence." Lightning replied smoothly.

Braden gaped. "What?! What are you talking about? I'm not stupid! And in case you haven't noticed, I look exactly like you!"

Lightning stared at him, a smirk growing on his face. Braden's face quickly softened as he realized what his brother was doing.

"Hey! Don't try to use that reverse psychology stuff on me!" He said, a small smile creeping on his face.

Lightning laughed. "Well, it worked didn't it? You need to quit putting yourself down. There is a girl out there for you, everybody has someone they were meant to be with."

Braden looked down at his tires, knowing his brother was right. "But, but what if there's not? What if nobody wants me?" He asked quietly.

"Ok, look." Lightning said, making his brother look up. "_Stop_ putting yourself down! If you're as good of a boyfriend as you are a little brother, any girl would be _lucky_ to have you."

Braden smiled, looking at his tires. "So I'm really a good little brother?"

"Definitely…Who else was I supposed to pick on?" Lightning asked, smiling at his younger brother, noticing for the first time how much older he looked. He sank down lower on his shocks, knowing that he probably looked even worse. And to his dismay, Braden noticed.

"Are… you ok, Lightning?"

"Hmm? Oh, yea… Couldn't be better." He replied, unconvincingly.

Braden frowned. "No you're not… I told you what was bothering me, now it's your turn. Spill it!"

Lightning sighed, rolling his eyes. "Oh, I don't know… Maybe I'm just worried because my teenage daughter's ran away, my wife's pregnant at age 41, _and_ if you haven't noticed, all this stress is killing me!"

"Sorry I asked…" Braden muttered, staring in the other direction.

_Aw, _Lightning thought, immediately regretting that. He knew how over-sensitive his brother was. "Look, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just… This is all so frustrating."

"It's ok… I get where you're coming from. Sort of."

Lightning laughed lightly. "Sort of?"

"Well, I don't exactly have a daughter, or a wife, or any stress…" Braden said shrugging.

"Yeah, but one of these days you will." Lightning said, smiling.

Braden looked up hopefully. "You're sure? You're positively sure?"

Lightning sighed, looking his brother in the eyes. "I'm sure."

* * *

"Wow! So this is what it's like." Cheyenne exclaimed as they pulled into the stadium entranceway.

Chris laughed. "Yup… You mean you've never been to a race before?"

"Well, I've seen them on TV, but other than that… No,"

Chris laughed even harder. "You mean Lightning McQueen's daughter, has never been to a race?"

"Shhhhh!!!" Cheyenne exclaimed, looking around. "Nobody's supposed to know, remember? And stop laughing at me!"

"Ok, sorry."

She laughed, noticing the sign up desk at the far end of the stadium. They drove to it, and signed her up under a false name. Then, they drove down to the track, for some extra practice.

Chris was amazed at how fast Cheyenne could go. So far she had beat him in every race they had held.

"Dang, you sure are fast!" He exclaimed as she pulled up in front of him. She hadn't even begun to break a sweat.

"I know, I take after my dad." She replied. "Unfortunately." She added under her breath.

"You don't want to take after him?"

She smiled faintly. "Well, it just gets tiring… I mean, I don't want to be known as Cheyenne, "Lightning McQueen's daughter". I want to be known as just Cheyenne."

"But I thought you said you're name was Rebecca?" Chris said confusedly.

Cheyenne sighed. "I lied… I really want my dad to know… but he's just too stubborn. And I thought I could trust my boyfriend, so…"

"Oh." Was all he could say. She looked up, smiling when she saw that he was blushing. She drove up and nuzzled his fender, making him turn even redder.

"But some things, daddy doesn't need to know." She whispered, pressing her lips against his.

* * *

**Hey all! I just love Braden and Lightning's brotherly love! Lol, this should have actually been longer, but I wanted to post this before I went on vacation next week, so here ya go! Hopefully, I'm going to get a lot of work done over vacation, so check back in two weeks for chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok people, just to let you know (well, you prolly already do) THIS STORY IS DYING.

-cries-

I can't think of anything to write, therefore, it's gone be deleted most likely.

ANYWAYS, I wanted to know which story you guys think I should update next.

1) Hold On

2) Stronger Feelings

3) Southern Tragedies

Or... Should I start a NEW story? I have a seriously goo idea for one, and I already have chapter 1 done, but I thought I'd get ya'll's opinions first.


End file.
